From heaven and above
by Pureblood1997
Summary: Drarry. When having a break from being the Wizarding world saviour an unfortunate accident occurs. Draco now must take off to the muggle world to restore the peace. Once he finds his beloved again, will he have the power and patient to restore him to full heath? This a vampire Fic. Not a crossover! OOC draco. Slytherin Harry later on.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here..

**PREFACE:**

The stars were shining above us. Each dazzling star was a light on a disco ball that Harry and I danced under. The night was dressed in inky black to match my clothes. Harry and I swerved in and out of the trees to our own beat. Grass was the perfect dance floor. The softness of it cushioned our steps. Nature was all the music we needed. The chilling wind was our pipes, seedpods were our maracas, and the pecking of a bird was our drum. The leaves so high on the trees were swaying with us in the wind. This part of the world seemed meant for us.

How long could this last? A second, a minute, an hour, a day, a lifetime? The crisp air held no answer for us. We just kept weaving back and forth in each other's arms. Time was not our problem. Nor was hate, envy or competition. The world for that moment was perfect, and could never be duplicated.

Harry and I were spinning around a rose bush when I heard a crack of a gun and Harry went limp. I was so confused I didn't know what was happening. Harry's body fell to the ground as I dropped next to him. Blood was seeping through his shirt like a raging river. My salty tears mixed with his blood as I sat there gazing into his glassy blue eyes. I laid my head on his chest sobbing when the Crack of the Aurors turned up.

I heard the Footsteps getting closer and closer and soon I could see the boots in front of my face. I lifted my tear-streaked face to meet the Auror when I heard a faint sound. I turned my head towards Harry and then I realized his pale lips were moving.

I fell to my knees at his side listening. Barely louder than coo of a dove he whispered, "Remember me Draco. Remember me and our midnight dance. I love you" Then harry left the world, left me, and left an unfinished dance that could have lasted a lifetime.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here..

**I dont own any of the characters as they all belong to J.k rowling :) **

**There will be violance and gore in later chapters! **

**Read and enjoy :) and review!**

**1 WEEK LATER**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

With my face down and hair drizzling over my face, I paced quickly through the crowd of people. Snowflake flurries sprinkled on the tip of my eyelashes, making me blink repeatedly. I was only getting used to the snow due to my sudden movement to the muggle world. I left behind everything that was dear to me, but it was worth it if I could find my only love. People that I thought were my friends had said that I needed to get on with my life because that was what Harry would have wanted. They all thought that they knew him but I was the only one. The only one that actually cared, the only one bothered to look for where he is and I'm not going to let him down. I knew that my Harry was alive and I was going to find him.

Torrents of bitter and despairing emotions shown on people's faces dispersed through my mind and crazed tears ran down my pale but scarlet cheek. The melted snow, trickling down my neck sent shivers and jerks through my already-fragile body. A part of me in the back of my mind hoped no one noticed me and the other sliver was beyond having a care in the world all my care had vanished once harry did. I pulled the sleeve of my sweater down further on my hand.

Sharp pain went through my body and I struck the ground briskly. I had bumped into someone. I refused to have eye contact whoever I had bumped into and swayed my eyes away.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you! Can I help you up?" I assumed it was the voice of the stranger who I'd bumped into. His voice was strangely soothing, like a close friend. I couldn't resist looking up. Our eyes met at the exact same moment, his eyes lingered on me with a questioning and shocked look. I realized his refined elegance shocked me. It was completely breathtaking. His eyes were an immaculate shade of emerald green and his figure was astonished hypnotizing. Something about him was familiar. His hair was a perfect brown colour, the style almost identical to mine. I scanned for a flaw but couldn't find one, for the exception of being intensely pale, but not in an unappealing way, as it would have for some. He smiled and held out a hand. I hesitated, and then accepted the gesture even though it felt childish. His hands were like ice, but it was snowing so I didn't think much of it.

I whipped around reluctantly and put my head down once again, all the way back to my apartment I was renting as I didn't have time to buy a house. I stepped inside quietly, considering what I told my neighbour this morning. My fabrication was that I was going shopping; they probably saw through that as that was what I told them every other time that they asked me. I had needed to get away, alone, without them worrying about the new comer. My dad had called again, telling me to come home and this time I just couldn't stand it. I decided to lie and tell him I had an appointment so I couldn't talk any longer.

I wasn't ready to tell mum and dad that I was lying to them every time that they called. It would break their hearts. They thought that it was like a death wish going into the muggle world. All I wanted is my relationship with Harry back. He actually cares. I wouldn't him in my life. I wanted him to know that I care even if he had passed on. I wasn't going to give up yet but I would soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Different povs in this chapter! Trying to not make it to complex. :P

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**All the characters belong to J.K Rowling!**

**Read and review! **

**This chapter mentions rape but no details. Thank- you all for reading. If you have pottermore add me: ThornBlood13008! **

I sat down on long upholstered sofa and thought about the natural beauty that I bumped into. His elegant body was simple yet enhancing and I couldn't shake the feeling of those eyes. The green, were the perfect shade. The perfect shade of…"HARRY!" I didn't realise I had yelled until my overprotective, if you could call it that, neighbours knocked on the door. They are and elderly couple, the skin of the lady was rolling. She had a roll of skin that looked like rooster. The man walked with a stick made out of mahogany wood.

"I am okay, sorry to bother you. You can go back to your apartment now."

"Young, gentleman you just moved to this block and we want to make sure you are alright"

"I am goodbye. Thank you for checking."

I didn't need to be treated like a baby. I was strong enough to walk on without people by my side constantly. The eyes, Harry's eyes, the sadness and despair that bubbled beneath the surface was overwhelming. My frail body shook badly. I needed to eat, I needed to get my strength up to go and save my harry. But he was dead wasn't he? I saw it with my own eyes. All wizards vanish when they die don't they? I needed not worry about that now. There was biggest issue was what had he become? His beauty was hypnotizing. He was amazing before, but now is skin colour matched mine nearly but his milky complexion was even paler. It looked like water mixed in milk. His hair, the same style but so so soft and straight so that it fell in his face. His hair was normally un-manageable. I had to brush it for him some days. His figure had filled in and he was more built. He looked more like AFL player, a sport that I had taken to watching on the tebby, I think. He had a body of an AFL player but his face looked like a reconstruction. His nose perfect to fit his face. Everything about him was now perfect; I could not find a single flaw as I envisioned the body that I had seen in my mind. Maybe this wasn't Harry? Maybe I was delusional? But I wasn't about to give up.

The eyes. The colour, the shape. I had looked into Harry's eyes to many times and seen exactly them. If only the body suited the eyes. But tonight I would rest and eat. I am going to find harry. Even if it was an impossible task. I just needed to think. Where would a pair of wizards that can shoot a gun take Harry Potter. How did they know where we were? All questions to sort out tomorrow.

BACK AT HOGWARTS!

"Ron, honestly. I wouldn't worry about him. He probably ran off somewhere so Draco could live together or something."

"Whatever herm, I can't believe he didn't tell us about the ferret. Well I can't believe he is gay. I knew there was something creepy about it when he watched me getting dressed." Ron shivered as he thought about it. But he knew that he was telling lies. Since harry had gone he was trying to make people think that Harry wasn't as great as people thought. It was working and now he is getting all the attention and not the other dunderhead. He had always had the attention and never thought twice about it. "He never appreciated the attention before, hey Hermione."

"Ron because you were getting the attention for the quidditch and all the girls harry probably did this for the attention. Probably told those people to shoot at him, if you think about it. Anyway I don't have time for ferret lovers, I have some girls to catch. I actually appreciate all the girls running after Herm!"

"And I don't count as a girl to you Ronald honestly. Harry why do you always have to ruin everything. Ron and I would have gotten together had you not gotten shot and know I have to try and chase him. Thanks a lot so much for being the SAVIOUR! I'm going to bead." All this time Hermione was saying this to herself. Neville had listening to the whole conversation between Ron and Hermione and even though he didn't know where his protector and only friend was, he was going to send a very important owl.

HARRY'S POV!

I had seen Draco that morning. The look of despair was glued to his face, his body looking old and frail, like he hadn't eaten all week. I felt hopeless, there was nothing that I could do except sit in this place and cause him even more pain. The night that I had been shot, they had used a keybullet (a portkey in the style of the style of a bullet.) I am here now and locked in a cage. The only time that I am allowed out is when I have a customer. These customers ogle at me first then they have their fun. I just let them. I learnt the first time that I wasn't allowed to struggle, I only made it worse. Draco should have been the first time. I was no unclean, not pure. Maybe I deserved this, for all the pain that I had caused people. If I made it out of here I was going to live more. Get piercings and be a normal teenager. If that was possible now.

The night that I had been shot was the night I died. My soul has vanished now. I am immortal. I am a vampire. I have strength but everyday am getting weaker. The blood lust is kicking in and I now have no control.


End file.
